


Eight-Pager

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, High Heels, Intercrural Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Modeling, Panties, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Stockings, Wet & Messy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: - Так, значит, порнушка? – говорит Баки.Стив вздыхает и крепче прижимает скетчбук к своей груди. - Эротика, да, - отвечает он с неуверенной из-за насмешек лучшего друга строгостью. – Да ладно тебе, Бак. Перестань! Они платят пять долларов за выпуск. Где еще я могу столько заработать, при этом не прогуливая школу?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight-Pager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741496) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> В общем-то, ничего необычного. Немного юста, немного ушедшего погулять обоснуя. Переводилось под: panic! at the disco – miss jakson; honne – treat me right.
> 
> Eight-pager (а так же Tijuana bible, Tillie-and-Mac books, Jiggs-and-Maggie books, jo-jo books, bluesies, gray-backs, или two-by-fours) - карманные эротические комиксы, которые выпускались в Америке с 1920-ых по начало 1960-х годов. Пик их популярности пришелся на годы Великой Депрессии. Тихуаньской библией эти комиксы стали называть в 40-ых, потому что основная часть продукции приходила из Тихуаны, Мексика.  
> Ну и чтобы вы понимали, как это выглядит:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/8c/Tjbfullerbrush1.jpg/380px-Tjbfullerbrush1.jpg

Это просто деньги, ничего больше. Легкие деньги. И хотя технически это (будем откровенны: совершенно) непристойный бизнес, Стив верит в свободу слова и печати. Что касается его самого, то отцы-основатели подразумевали свободу слова для каждого, даже если кто-то был не согласен. И художественную часть всего этого должны защищать, холить и лелеять, чтобы она запустила свои зеленые, слабенькие росточки во все сферы жизни!

— Так, значит, порнушка? — говорит Баки.

Стив вздыхает и крепче прижимает скетчбук к своей груди.

— Эротика, да, — отвечает он с неуверенной из-за насмешек лучшего друга строгостью. — Да ладно тебе, Бак. Перестань! Они платят пять долларов за выпуск. Где еще я могу столько заработать, при этом не пропуская учебу?

Баки хлопает по ноге, едва не падая на кровать от смеха. Из-за ужасной жары он одет лишь в майку и боксеры. У него алые губы, а ключичные впадинки и локтевые сгибы слегка блестят от пота.

— Я не могу поверить. Малютка Стиви будет рисовать восьмистраничники!

Стив слегка краснеет. Восьмистраничники, Тихуанские библии… Порнографические комиксы — их видел любой бруклинский мальчишка, который мог добраться до задних полок сувенирных лавок или книжных магазинчиков с подержанной продукцией и успеть унести ноги до того, как его выгонят оттуда. Небольшие книжки с пошлыми картинками и грязными шуточками, с карикатурой обнаженного Кэри Гранта с огромным членом между непокорными грудями Мэй Уэст.

Баки продолжает смеяться.

— Ну что смешного? — спрашивает Стив, расправляя плечи. Он сидит в ногах кровати, выпрямив спину и напрягшись. Он ненавидит, когда Баки относится к нему как к маленькому ребенку, хотя им уже обоим по двадцать лет.

— Ну, знаешь, — Баки глубоко вдыхает, сжимая хлипкую, расшатанную спинку кровати. — Например, то, что у тебя такого комикса никогда не было и ты не сможешь его использовать как образец?

У Стива действительно не было подобных вещей.

— Мне есть на что тратить деньги, — говорит он.

— Конечно, но когда ребята передавали их друг другу, хихикая и перешептываясь, ты никогда… — теперь лицо Баки выглядит мягче, потому что он, наконец, прекратил дразниться.

Это правда. Стив никогда не был среди тех, кто рассматривает такие комиксы. Он смотрит в сторону, вглядываясь в то, что происходит за окном, и слегка царапает шею, пытаясь скрыть нервное дрожание губ.

— Я не говорю, что ты пай-мальчик, — продолжает Барнс. — Я просто думал, что ты не из тех, кто одобряет все это.

Это было не так. Каждому свое, Стив знает. Раньше — да и сейчас — это был просто страх, что вид этих нарисованных членов выдаст слишком многое о маленьком Стиви Роджерсе. Поэтому он старался держать подальше от компаний мальчишек, которые вместе пристально разглядывали каждый выпуск.

Стив едва не задумывается слишком сильно, но его возвращает в реальность усмешка Баки.

— Ну, я видел один комикс, и он был настолько ужасен, что просто испортил мою нежную психику художника, — они смеются, а Стива нервно вертит свой альбом в руках, быстро листая кончики страниц. — Надеюсь, мои будут лучше.

— Конечно, будут, — Баки хлопает в ладоши. — Так что ты собираешься рисовать сначала?

— Не знаю, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Девушек, наверное, — он сглатывает, глядя на новенький скетчбук. — Люди же этого хотят, верно?

То, что шутка не удалась, Стив понимает через мгновение. Теперь Баки не смеется.

— Ты будешь?.. — он тихо кашляет в кулак. — А ты сможешь?.. — Он машет рукой перед Роджерсом.

— Господи, Баки! Это женщины, а не пришельцы с Марса! — Стив чувствует, как краснеет до корней волос. — Я вижу их на улице каждый день. Я знаю, как они выглядят.

— Конечно, ладно. Но ты знаешь, как они выглядят… — Баки делает неопределенный жест, будто рисуя форму бутылки в воздухе, — ну, без одежды?

— Что, по-твоему, рисовали все великие мастера? — Фыркает Стив. — Я, между прочим, изучаю не только чашки с фруктами и портреты Святой Марии.

— Это ведь будет не произведением искусства, Стиви, — Баки наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. — Твой босс рассчитывает на кое-что другое. Совсем другое.

— Я могу с этим справиться, — резко обрывает Роджерс.

Баки выставляет ладони вперед, сдаваясь.

— Ладно-ладно. Ты сможешь справиться, я тебя понял, — он проводит рукой по влажным волосам и тоже смотрит в окно. — Хотя с моделью все же было бы легче.

Стив давится смешком.

— Ага, конечно. У меня же целая очередь желающих! — говорит он. Ему трудно удерживаться на границе самоуничижительных шуточек, и Баки, слыша это, смотрит на него. Смотрит так, что Стив не видит в его взгляде жалости, там — нечто другое, и Стив не знает, что это.

— Они многое упускают, — говорит Баки, как говорит всегда, когда Стив грустит по этому поводу.

Стив убирает скетчбук на тумбочку и идет готовить ужин, думая, что тема закрыта.

Но это далеко не так.

Он сидит на самом краю потрепанного дивана и рисует, пытаясь поймать последние лучи уходящего солнца до того, как оно скроется за крышами домов, уступая место вечеру. Ничего грандиозного, просто маленькие мультяшные версии кинозвезд. Стив полагает, что это должно быть достаточно популярно, чтобы ему дали еще один такой заказ. Все остальное движется не так хорошо. Листы, которые он должен был заполнить рисунками и шуточками, пусты.

Как и его ум.

Стив думает о том, что бы хотели увидеть парни, которые будут покупать эти книжки. Что бы завело их? Стив честно пытается представить, но все, что идет в голову, — это Гари Купер с его кокетливым взглядом. А это наверняка не будет продаваться как обычные книги.

Он схематично рисует Купера с расстегнутой бабочкой на шее, размышляя над сюжетом. Стив усмехается: да уж, ну у него и фантазии — беззащитность и почти невинное возбуждение. Так он никогда не закончит комикс.

Стены в квартире тонкие, а потому Стив слышит знакомые шаги от самого входа в подъезд, и за это время он открывает чистую страницу. Входная дверь за Баки, часто дышащим и широко улыбающимся, захлопывается с глухим стуком.

— У меня есть кое-что, что поможет тебе в твоем нелегком деле, — говорит он.

Стив показательно вытягивает шею, пытаясь заглянуть Баки за спину.

— И где ты ее прячешь? — тянет он.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Не будь таким занудой, — он лезет рукой в карман брюк и достает что-то, светясь от радости. — Та-дам!

Стив тупо смотрит на комок ткани, зажатый у него в пальцах. Он выгибает бровь и пожимает губы, ожидая дальнейших объяснений.

— Чулки! — говорит Баки. Он трясет полупрозрачной серой тканью в воздухе, но Стив никак на это не реагирует. Баки досадливо стонет. — Чтобы рисовать? — добавляет он.

Стив сводит брови в замешательстве.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под?.. Бак?

Но Баки уже прыгает на одной ноге, стягивая ботинок с другой.

— Ты всегда жалуешься, что правильно изобразить детали — очень трудно. Ну, все эти складки на ткани и все остальное.

Он снимает обувь и принимается за ширинку. Одновременно держать чулки и расстегивать молнию неудобно, поэтому он зажимает их зубами.

Стив изумленно смотрит на него.

— Подожди, но… Ты где их вообще нашел? — это не самый главный вопрос сейчас, но правильно сформулировать Стив может только его.

Баки опускает брюки вниз, выставляя напоказ свои белые трусы, и вынимает чулки изо рта.

— Оу, ну, я взял их с бельевой веревки Мэйбл, — признается он, смущенно царапая шею.

— Баки, ты не можешь просто взять и украсть ее… ее белье! — возмущается Стив. Он знает Мэйбл, это милая кудрявая блондинка, которая живет в соседнем доме. Он приветлива, но занята; Стив едва перекинулся с ней парой слов, но это не ее вина. — Верни их на место сейчас же!

— Я не украл, а одолжил. Это разные вещи. Я постираю их вечером и повешу обратно с утра. Она даже не заметит, что они пропадали, — Баки садится на один из деревянных кухонных стульев, поворачиваясь к Стиву лицом, и снимает брюки до конца.

— Но ты не можешь… — возражает Стив, а Баки доказывает, что, о да, он может.

Он аккуратно натягивает шелковистый чулок на пальцы, ведет выше, по взъёму, обращаясь с нежной тканью, как настоящий профессионал.

— Я имею в виду, если ты нарисуешь несколько раздевающихся и одевающихся девушек, тебе не придется рисовать много откровенных моментов. К тому же основная прелесть восьмистраничников в недосказанности, — Баки расправляет резинку чулка чуть выше коленной чашечки и замирает, многозначительно смотря на Стива. — Нормально?

— Нормально что? — спрашивает Стив, и задыхается сейчас он только потому, что очень хочет пить.

— Ну, приступай, — Баки выставляет ногу, и до Стива доходит: он позирует. Он изображает грязную картинку для Стива. — Или… — поникнув, говорит Барнс, смотря на ничего не выражающее лицо Стива, — тебе это не кажется, что это выглядит хорошо?

— Нет! — выпаливает Стив. — Нет, это…

Он не может сказать, что нога Баки выглядит женственно: мышцы отчетливо проступают под кожей, а через тонкий нейлон чулка торчат темные волоски. Но в том, как причудливо лучи закатного солнца высвечивают серую ткань в месте, где Баки вцепился в резинку, в том, как он сидит, во взгляде, честном, но с вопросом, явно что-то есть.

— Это выглядит хорошо, — говорит Стив. Он хочет использовать слово «красиво», но ему не хватает храбрости. — Просто, ох, просто замри. Я думаю, что-нибудь получится.

Стив берется за карандаш и начинает старательно выводить линии на бумаге. Он рисует нервно и торопливо, каждые пару секунд поднимая взгляд на Баки, который сидит и самодовольно ухмыляется.

Приходится включить все воображение, но Стиву удается превратить Баки в соблазнительную женщину. В ее взгляде темных глаз, смотрящих прямо на читателя, кроется вызов, и Стиву даже внезапно приходит в голову небольшая история, которую можно соединить с картинкой. В ней даже есть шутки, а это уже неплохо. Баки все еще в рубашке, хотя рукава закатаны, но это идеально: Стив изображает ее на нарисованной девушке, тенями и складками ткани намекая на обнаженную грудь под ней. Внизу, в уголке законченного скетча, он пишет аккуратными печатными буквами «Мне нравится твой стиль, детка».

Стив внимательно смотрит на рисунок несколько долгих мгновений. Девушка с картинки смотрит в ответ.

— Можно взглянуть?

Стив, испуганно вздрогнув, смотрит на протянутую руку. Ему трудно решиться и отдать скетчбук, потому что вдруг Баки не понравится то, что он там увидит? Это странно, и он даже не уверен, что это хотя бы отдаленно напоминает грязные комиксы. Может, это вообще ничего не напоминает.

Но он сдается и передает альбом. Баки внимательно разглядывает рисунок, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— Вау, — говорит он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Он выглядит чудн **о** в трусах и с чулком на одной ноге. — Она…

— Я подумал, что это будет забавно, — неуверенно говорит Стив, поджав губы. — Девушка приходит к парню, а после на полу остается куча одежды и она надевает его рубашку. Флирт, как ты говоришь.

— Она хорошенькая, — говорит Баки, бережно поглаживая страницу пальцами. — Думаешь, будь я девушкой, я бы выглядел так? — В его голосе слышится искреннее любопытство.

Стив молчит несколько долгих мгновений, а после кашляет, прочищая горло.

— Возможно.

Баки последний раз смотрит на рисунок, а затем отдает альбом Стиву.

— Ну, теперь у тебя хотя бы есть сюжет, — произносит он. Баки скатывает чулок вниз, снимая с ноги, и Стиву неожиданно жаль, что он это делает. — Уже что-то.

— Да, я полагаю…

— Хочешь взглянуть, что у меня еще есть? — перебивает Барнс. Он поднимает с пола брюки и снова лезет в карман. — Смотри, — он достает маленький тюбик с таким видом, будто он — фокусник и показывает номер с кроликом.

Стив прищуривается, внимательно глядя на предмет.

— Это?..

— Помада. Говорю сразу — _не_ украденная, — Баки поднимается с кресла и усаживается рядом со Стивом на диван, широко расставив голые ноги. — Помнишь то свидание на прошлой неделе? Она забыла ее в ванной. И уехала из города до того, как я смог отдать, — он открывает тюбик и крутит его. Стив видит, как появляется аккуратный цилиндр темно-алого цвета.

— И ты оставил ее себе? — спрашивает он.

Баки пожимает плечами, улыбаясь ему.

— Зато теперь эта хорошая вещица нам пригодилась.

Баки лезет рукой куда-то между ними и берет хромированный пенал Стива, поднимая напротив лица и используя его как зеркало. Он слегка открывает рот и наносит помаду. Стив ошеломленно наблюдает за тем, как губы Баки из розовых превращаются в красные.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? Похоже на меня? — спрашивает Барнс, закончив.

Стив сидит неподвижно и молча. Он просто не может найти слов. Он не совсем контролирует, что он делает: берет Баки за руку, которой тот еще держит помаду, и поднимает вверх, так, чтобы тюбик оказался напротив губ. Баки с готовностью приоткрывает рот.

— Замри, — шепчет Стив. — Это выглядит… Да, просто замри.

Баки делает, как он просит, прижимая помаду к изгибу нижней губы. Стив открывает чистую страницу и изображает новую картинку прямо так, как он видит: крупным планом рот Баки, линию губ, шелковистую текстуру помады, передавая ее черно-белыми штрихами. А затем еще один кадр, почти такой же, только вместо помады теперь — истекающая смазкой головка члена. Подпись под картинкой проста до безобразия: «Я наконец нашла идеальный цвет!».

Это глупо. Почти отвратительно. Стиву нравится.

— Заштрихуй член черным, — предлагает Баки, — тогда получится, как ты это называешь? Двусмысленно.

— Баки! — Стив краснеет, но делает так, как говорит Баки, потому что он прав. Теперь это выглядит лучше. Более схематично, но все равно хорошо.

— Боже, это ужасно, — бормочет Стив, смеясь над рисунком на коленях.

— Неа, это здорово, — он перегибается через плечо Стива, и тот чувствует его теплое дыхание и слабый запах пота. — Они скупят все, обещаю.

Стив оборачивается и смотрит на Баки. Солнце окончательно скрылось за крышами домов, и наступающая темнота мягкими мазками ложится на его лицо и красные губы. Стив просто не в состоянии перестать смотреть на его рот.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Ты просто нечто, знаешь?

— Ага, догадываюсь, — Баки смотрит вниз, а после поднимает взгляд на Стива, улыбаясь и хлопая темными ресницами. — Хей, Стиви, — его ухмылка становится задумчивой, — помнишь то время, когда нам было — сколько? — двенадцать?

Стив замирает. Он помнит. Они валялись на полу в гостиной, пытаясь спрятаться от гама, царившего в спальне, которую Бак делил с тремя братьями и сестрами. Баки хвалился тем, что поцеловал маленькую Марси, живущую ниже по улице, прямо в губы, и в тот момент выяснилось, что Стив ни разу не целовался с девушкой. Они лежали, сплетясь ногами и тыкая друг друга пальцами.

— Оу, Стиви, не нервничай, — сказал Баки тогда. — Это просто. Можешь потренироваться на мне, если хочешь.

И когда Стив отказался, учащенно дыша и чувствуя, как быстро колотится сердце, Баки вздохнул.

— Ладно. Но девушки сказали мне, что они постоянно это делают. Тебе правда стоит потренироваться.

Стив никогда не делал этого. И ничего не изменилось.

— О чем ты? — он делает вид, что не понимает, но Баки точно знает, что он врет, потому что он тяжело вздыхает.

— Я всегда думал, что, если бы мы представили, что я девушка, ты бы, возможно, не стеснялся бы этого, — говорит Баки. Он так близко, и эти его красные губы… — Стив? Ты все еще ни с кем не целовался?

Стив давит в себе всхлип, не давая ему вырваться из горла.

— Нет, — признается он. — Никогда.

— Думаешь, — шепчет Баки практически ему в губы, — мы могли бы претвориться?..

Стив сокращает расстояние между ними. Баки на вкус как мягкая помада, и каким-то чудом Стив еще может соображать, потому что он скидывает альбом на пол, где он не порвется. Они сталкиваются зубами, но он немного наклоняется, не зная, что делать со своими губами и языком. Но Баки знает, Баки умеет, и он помогает ему, ведет за собой, как делает всегда.

Все заканчивается быстрее, чем Стив успевает сообразить. Баки отстраняется, и помада на его губах размазана вокруг, а глаза, широко раскрытые, сияют ярким блеском.

— Х-ха, — чуть запнувшись, смеется он. — И как оно?

Стив хочет сказать ему всё, абсолютно всё: как он скрывал то, что чувствовал к Баки все это время, с самого детства; как надеялся, что однажды перерастет эти глупые чувства, но с возрастом ничего не изменилось, как не изменилось и его тело. Он хочет сказать, что ему не нужно притворяться, прятаться за помаду и все эти штучки, но он понимает, что чувствует Баки, и это нормально.

— Здорово, — говорит Стив вместо всего этого. Он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, и она остается красной. — Липко.

— Ну, зато теперь ты можешь сказать, что у тебя был опыт, — Баки наклоняет голову назад и отталкивается от дивана, вставая. — Я, наверное, спать. У меня… Это был тяжелый день.

— Бак, — Стив тянется за ним, но застывает, немного не дотянувшись до его запястья. Он не знает, что сказать.

— Работай, не отвлекайся, — говорит Барнс, показывая на забытый альбом, который он перешагивает. — У тебя есть несколько хороших идей. Может быть, мы сможем позволить себе нормальную еду, если тебе заплатят столько, сколько ты сказал.

— Да, возможно, — Стив сглатывает. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ночи, Стиви.

Баки закрывает дверь в спальню, скрываясь в комнате. Несколько секунд за дверью их крошечной комнаты не слышится ни звука, но после Стив слышит плеск воды в умывальнике. Губы, вымазанные помадой, ощутимо покалывает, и Стив касается их кончиками пальцев. Ему тоже нужно будет умыться.

Он поднимает скетчбук и новый карандаш и рисует, щурясь под светом мигающей кухонной лампочки и думая о не покидающих его голову идеях Баки.

На следующий день мистер Джонсон дает ему не пять долларов. А целых шесть.

— Продолжай в том же духе. Одна-две книжки в месяц, если ты очень постараешься, — говорит он, не выпуская сигарету изо рта. — И побольше этой девушки, понял? Это высший класс, а не та дешевка из Квинса.

Мистер Джонсон обещает ему, что не станет продавать книги по почте, если Стив не продаст свои картинки кому-то еще, и Стив соглашается, так что они заключают сделку.

По дороге домой Стив заходит в универмаг, чувствуя хрустящие баксы в кармане. Баки — причина, по которой он успешно продал комикс, он заслуживает чего-нибудь милого в качестве благодарности. По определенным причинам он уверен, что Баки оценит подарок. Стив не думает, что кого-нибудь представлял себе его блестящие глаза, когда тот натягивал чулки или когда он наносил помаду.

Но все же его сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью, пока он идет домой, крепко держа в руках пакеты. Баки уже дома, и его волосы еще не высохли после душа. Он сидит в гостиной, вытирая голову полотенцем, одетый в пижамные шорты и майку.

Его глаза на секунду озаряются, когда он поворачивается к Стиву, но он быстро берет себя в руки. Стив не может поверить, что не замечал этого раньше, — это примерно как смотреть в зеркало.

— Как все прошло с Джонсоном? Что это? — Барнс показывает на пакеты.

Стив молчит, только закусывает губу и ставит покупки на кухонный стол. Он достает обувную коробку и поднимает крышку. И держит в воздухе пару туфель на небольшом каблуке-«рюмочке» с т-образными ремешками десятого с половиной размера, самого большого, который смог найти. Баки хмурит брови и смотрит на обувь.

Стив ставит туфли на стол и открывает следующий пакет. На этот раз он достает небольшую палетку для макияжа от «Мейбеллин и Ко» с небольшим золотым штампом на крышке.

— Стив… — тихо говорит Баки.

Стив не отвечает. Остается третий пакет. Он выуживает оттуда самое ценное: нежный комплект кружевного белья с ремнями и вставками и яркие, сказочно-кремового цвета чулки. Их он тоже кладет на стол и отступает на шаг назад, будто осматривая свою маленькую жертву.

— Надеюсь, подойдет, — наконец говорит Роджерс.

Баки роняет полотенце на пол и подходит к столу с горящими, широко раскрытыми глазами. Теперь, когда молчит он, Стив не может устоять на месте, ходит туда-сюда, едва ли не подпрыгивая на носочках, пока Баки касается каждого предмета с тихим благоговением.

— Девушка в магазине очень помогла мне. Я сказал, что мне нужно кое-что для моей жены. Ты бы видел, она едва сдержала смешок, представив кого-то с моим ростом с такой же высокой, как ты девушкой… женщиной, — он облизывает губы. Сует руки в карманы. — Бак? Скажи что-нибудь. Я переборщил?

Баки поднимает на него взгляд из-под мокрой челки, свисающей на лицо, а его губы растягиваются в безумную улыбку.

— Твоей жены? Серьезно?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Ну, — он делает вид, будто стряхивает пылинки с манжет, — я же забочусь о тебе, нет?

Это должно было стать шуткой — они оба прекрасно понимают, что Стив бы просто не выжил без Баки, — но никто не смеется. Баки только держит прозрачные чулки в руках на свету, восхищенно глядя на них.

— Ага, Стиви. Конечно, ты заботишься, — он трясет головой и прижимает чулки к груди. — Ты правда хочешь увидеть меня во всем этом?

Стив кивает прежде, чем может что-то сказать.

— Я подумал, возможно… — медленно говорит он, — ты мог бы попозировать для меня еще?

Баки резко смотрит на него, но затем пожимает плечами. Берет палетку, щелкает крышечкой и любуется разнообразием оттенков.

— Тебе придется помочь мне с этой частью, — говорит он. — Ты же, в конце концов, художник.

— Конечно, — выдыхает Стив.

Баки головой указывает на дверь спальни:

— Иди за карандашами и альбомом, я буду готов через минуту.

Стив повинуется. Баки, подмигнув, закрывает дверь между ними.

Стив за несколько секунд приводит свои художественные принадлежности в порядок и садится на край матраса, дергая ногами и пытаясь держать себя в руках. Ему кажется, что от ожидания Баки сердце вот-вот к чертовой матери выскочит из груди. Он может слышать шелест из гостиной, тихие проклятия, стук каблуков по полу.

А потом раздается достаточно странный стук в дверь.

— Входи, — зовет Стив.

Баки застывает в дверном проеме, и Стив едва может дышать. На нем нет ничего, кроме того, что принес Роджерс: кремовые трусики, подвязками аккуратно прикрепленные к кружевным чулкам, которые обхватывают ноги до самого края туфелек. Он разворачивается, опираясь одной рукой о косяк, демонстрируя Стиву вид сзади.

— Нормально село? — спрашивает он.

Тонкие белые линии прекрасной ровной полосой стекают вниз по каждому чулку, а затем исчезают под пятками.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Стив. — Все замечательно.

Баки, пошатываясь, подходит к столику с палеткой теней в руках. Это все должно смотреться странно — взрослый мужчина в женском нижнем белье и малых ему туфлях, но Стиву это забавным не кажется. На самом деле все выглядит так, будто он куда более обнажен, чем если бы на нем не было никаких вещей. Беззащитно — именно так, как Стиву нравится.

— А с этим я сам справлюсь, — говорит он и красится той же темно-красной помадой, вытащенной из ящика с носками. Он сжимает губы, чтобы цвет лег лучше, и посылает легкий воздушный поцелуй зеркалу на стене. — Займешься глазами?

— Конечно, — Стив сдвигается, освобождая место, и Баки осторожно садится рядом с ним. Он принимает палетку из рук Барнса и внимательно рассматривает радугу цветов. У Баки, как Стив всегда думал, морозно-голубые глаза. Сейчас его профессиональные навыки помогают ему больше всего. — Я думаю, фиолетовый подойдет, — говорит он. Это зимний закат.

— Все, что захочешь, — отвечает Баки и, закрыв глаза, подставляет лицо.

Стив молится, упрашивая свое предательское тело не подвести его на этот раз. Он делает глубокий вдох, касается кисточкой нужного цвета и ждет, пока руки перестанут трястись. К счастью, дрожь проходит через пару секунд.

У Баки красивые, широко расставленные глаза: темные ресницы, изгиб век, из-за которого хорошо ложатся тени. Тонкой кисточкой Стив проводит по линии роста ресниц, подчеркивая глаза черным, а после, взяв кисточку для нанесения туши, делает ресницы темнее и объемнее, слегка подкрашивая и их тоже. Все это время Баки сидит неподвижно, только глаза слегка дрожат под веками, а губы сжаты.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив наконец, — взгляни.

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива так, будто он — первое зеркало, которое ему нужно. Реакция Стива ясна как день, потому что Баки хмыкает и, стуча каблуками, идет к зеркалу на стене.

— Иисусе, — шепчет он, опираясь руками на туалетный столик и наклоняясь ближе. — Я прекрасен.

— И, к тому же, скромен, — смеется Роджерс. Он закрывает палетку для макияжа, пока Баки вертит головой туда-сюда, разглядывая отражение.

— Ты хорошо поработал, Стиви, — говорит он в конце концов. — Как жаль, что твои комиксы черно-белые.

Стив замирает на середине движения, обернувшись, чтобы убрать косметику на тумбочку, и жмурится. Черт возьми, это должно было быть легко — претвориться, что все это ради работы. Но, как и всегда, Баки видит его насквозь.

Матрац прогибается, но Стив не оборачивается, даже когда он чувствует тепло тела Баки позади себя.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я претворился девушкой для чего-то большего, — шепчет он в краснеющее ухо Стива, — тебе нужно только попросить.

— Я… Я не хочу, — говорит Стив. Между ними возникает пауза, Баки резко отстраняется, а до Роджерса доходит, как это прозвучало. Он разворачивается, хватая Баки за руки изо всех сил. — Я имею в виду… — он видит, как кривится лицо Баки, поджимаются от злости губы, а в глазах разгорается раздражение. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты был девушкой. Но, может быть?.. — он осторожно приподнимает Баки одной рукой за подбородок, снова встречаясь с ним глазами. — Может, это нужно тебе. Да, Бак?

Губы Баки дрожат, и он опускает взгляд.

— Просто, знаешь, вчерашняя ночь, чулки и прочее, — Стив наклоняется ближе. — Не только поцелуй, но и остальное. Я могу сказать, что тебе понравилось. То, как я нарисовал тебя, — он чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Барнса. — Я прав?

— Да, — говорит Баки. Пальцами он легко регулирует длину подвязок. — Ты прав. Мне нравится. То есть, мне нравится все остальное тоже, не пойми меня неправильно. Я люблю гулять с девушками, люблю их запах, люблю спать с ними. Но иногда я… — он резко закрывает рот.

— Ты что? Давай, ты можешь рассказать мне, — уверяет Стив.

— Иногда я чертовски им завидую, — Баки смотрит на него, сияя глазами. — И я просто хочу быть, как они, хотя бы немного, — он с нажимом проводит по бедрам до самых чулок. — Это?..

— Это нормально. Все нормально, — говорит Стив. Он смелый, а потому он кладет ладонь сверху ладони Баки. — Я все равно… — он ищет слова, пока Баки что-то высматривает на его лице. — Ты нравишься мне в обоих случаях.

Баки краснеет и смотрит в темное окно.

— Уверен, ты говоришь это всем девушкам, — произносит он с сухим смешком.

Стив двигается ближе, рука скользит ниже по бедру. Баки легко выдыхает, раздвигая ноги.

— Только одной, — признается он куда-то Баки в шею. — Именно сейчас.

— Да? — шепчет Баки. — Я твоя девушка?

— Да, Бак, — Стив оставляет невесомый поцелуй за ухом. — Ты мое все.

Дыхание Барнса учащается, когда пальцы Стива касаются мягкой кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Он дотрагивается ими до выпуклости на нежном кружеве, под которым скрыт твердый, горячий член Баки. Стив нащупывает влажное пятно на ткани и в том месте давит сильнее.

— Черт, — шипит Баки. — Я испорчу то, что ты мне купил.

— Я куплю другое, — говорит Стив и целует его.

На этот раз он решительно настроен целоваться дольше, чем в первый, поэтому он держит лицо Баки двумя руками и забирается к нему на колени. Бедра Баки оказываются между костлявых коленок Стива, и он цепляется так, будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Барнс скользит руками под его рубашку и короткими ногтями легко царапает его спину, вызывая мурашки в тех местах.

Стив отстраняется, когда больше не может дышать. Смотрит на то, как размазалась помада Баки, на обведенные черным глаза, чувствует его возбуждение. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: бедра сами толкаются вперед, и он трется о толстый член.

— Господи Иисусе, — выдыхает Стив.

— Хочешь, чтобы твоя милая девушка трахнула тебя? — спрашивает Баки, облизывая губы.

— Пожалуйста, — выпаливает Роджерс прежде, чем осознает, что уже лежит на спине.

— Такой вежливый. Настоящий джентльмен, — мурлычет Баки, расстегивая ширинку Стива и стягивая подтяжки с плеч. — Они больше не нужны тебе, Стиви, — он вытаскивает его член и тут же обхватывает рукой. Стив никогда не обольщался насчет своего размера, но Баки выглядит по-настоящему впечатленным. Он дразнит головку, потирает дырочку подушечкой большого пальца. От этого смазки становится больше. — Могу я для начала отсосать тебе? — спрашивает он.

Стив кивает так сильно, что болит шея.

Баки широко улыбается и смотрит Стиву в глаза, пока опускается вниз, открывает красные губы и заглатывает его член. Оставляет на коже мазки помады. Смотрит из-под накрашенных ресниц.

Стив не может отвернуться. Он опирается на локти, дышит так часто, что грудь вздымается. Возможно, ему стоит ревновать, что Баки, должно быть, уже делал это с другими парнями, но такие вещи его не волнуют. Вместо этого он спокойно, абсурдно горд за Баки: тот наконец выглядит так, будто делает то, что ему нравится. Так кто Стив такой, чтобы судить его?

— Так хорошо, — говорит ему Стив. Он касается пальцами его волос, чуть оттягивая пряди, нежно пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Баки закрывает глаза от очевидного восторга, по-животному ластясь под прикосновения.

— Расскажи мне, как именно, — просит он, а после губами обхватывает головку члена.

— Очень хорошо, — резко выдыхает Стив. — Ты такой молодец, Бак. То, как ты заботишься обо мне… О, господи! — он откидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как Барнс скользит пальцами ниже, касается под напряженными яйцами.

— Я мог бы смазать тебя вазелином, — мурлычет Баки между ног Стива. — Растянуть тебя пальцами, приготовить под себя.

Стив кивает, едва находя силы на вдох.

— Но я оставлю это на другой раз, — Баки ползет вверх, голая кожа и нежное кружево давят на член, но он двигается дальше, пока не замирает над раскрытым ртом Стива. — Я уже близко. И ты тоже, да?

— А-ага, — признается Стив. Его руки дрожат, но он уверенно кладет их на обтянутые кружевом бедра Баки. — Но я могу… Все, что ты захочешь, Бак. Просто не останавливайся.

Улыбка Баки из игривой превращается в ласковую.

— Что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя, Стив Роджерс? — он целует его сначала медленно, но потом все быстрее. — Перевернись, — шепчет, наконец оторвавшись.

Стив делает это, не спрашивая. Голова гудит, в ушах стоит звон, и он уверен, что на простыне останутся следы от помады, потому что он прижимается к ней щеками в поисках спасительной прохлады. Но ему плевать, потому что сзади в него упирается Баки, который берет ситуацию в свои руки.

Он снимает с него футболку, брюки и трусы, разбрасывая все по полу. Альбом и карандаши тоже скатываются с матраца. После Баки помогает Стиву лечь удобнее, пока он не устраивается лицом вниз, упираясь бедрами в поддерживающие руки Барнса. Стив чувствует призрачные прикосновения чулок бедрами и тепло возбуждения Баки, которое все еще скрыто за кремовым шелком и кружевом.

Стив расставляет ноги так, будто его тело знает, что ему нужно, хоть и никогда прежде этого не делало. Баки смеется и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на затылке, ненадолго прижимаясь к спине.

— Нет, сведи ноги вместе. Так сильно, как сможешь. Да, вот так, — говорит он, помогая Стиву, сдавливая бедра сильными руками.

Тело предает Стива и в лучшие моменты, но сейчас он молит, чтобы ему хватило сил. Он чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот развалится на части. В комнате жарко и душно, пахнет Баки, новой одеждой и запахом Стива. Его член болтается под ним, упираясь в простынь. Он стонет, когда Баки берет его в ладонь и делает несколько движений.

— Тебе понравится, — обещает Баки сзади. — Мы просто будем двигаться вместе, ты и я. Вот так.

Стив поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него из-за плеча, и видит, что Баки сдвинул трусики в сторону, чтобы освободить член. Он большой и влажный, и Стив хочет его уже хоть как-нибудь.

— Бак… — выдыхает он, а ноги снова разъезжаются.

Баки шикает на него и опять сводит бедра вместе.

— Стой так, — говорит он. Его член скользит между ног Стива, оставляя влажный след смазки. Они двигаются друг другу навстречу, Стив врезается в притягательную ложбинку между бедер Баки, тот толкается вперед. Баки все еще дрочит ему, в то время как он упирается в Стива и шепчет ему в ухо:

— Мой мальчик. Мой милый. Так хорошо, когда ты вокруг меня, хочу тебя так всегда…

— Да, — выдыхает Стив, — всегда.

— Не только сейчас, милый? — Баки скользит между его ног, целует плечи. Доводит до изнеможения своими действиями. Сводит с ума.

Стив дрожит.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, еще.

— Хорошо. У нас буду ночи, как эта, — говорит Баки, — но ты должен сделать мне одолжение.

— Что угодно, — громко стонет Стив.

Липкие от помады губы касаются его уха.

— Помоги мне замарать купленные тобой вещи, Стиви.

Стив так близко к краю, он боится, что может разочаровать Баки. Так что он поднимается на колени, поворачивает голову, быстро целуя Баки через плечо, а после разворачивается так, что теперь они стоят лицом к лицу. Он берет оба их члена в руку — это не так легко с его тонкими пальцами, но он обхватывает их двумя руками и двигает так, как делает наедине с собой. Баки, краснея от удовольствия, наклоняется вперед, утыкаясь в по-птичьи острые ключицы.

— Да, на меня, на меня, — монотонно просит Баки. Стив сильнее прикусывает губу. Еще несколько секунд.

К счастью, Баки кончает первым. Обильно выплескивается на его живот и закатавшиеся кружева, несколько капель попадает на чулки. Его вздохи переходят в свистящие смешки, как будто он удивлен увиденному.

Но Стив удивляет его еще сильнее, кладя руку на его грудь.

— На спину, — говорит он.

— Что ты?.. — начинает Баки, но уже укладывается на спину, опираясь на локти, и длинные ноги в чулках образуют прекрасную букву V. Стив жестко целует его, а после отползает назад, усаживаясь Баки на ноги к нему спиной и все еще сжимая свой член.

Он поднимает правую ногу Баки, все еще обутую в туфельку.

— Ох, — говорит Баки, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ох, да.

Стиву хватает этого, чтобы кончить, брызгая длинными белыми струями. Одна попадает на лакированную кожу туфель, другая — на лодыжку. Баки стонет для него, издавая совершенно отчаянные и непристойные звуки, и Стив снова забирается по его телу вверх. С члена еще немного течет, и на бедре Баки остается небольшая дорожка, стекающая в складку между бедер, пачкающая белье.

Они целуются, и Стив пальцами размазывает сперму по животу Баки. Тот и не против. Ноборот, он помогает Стиву, собирая ее пальцами, и подносит к его губам, предлагая.

Стив вылизывает ладонь. А после — вкус хоть и странный, но звуки, которые Баки издает, просто восхитительны, — слизывает все остальное.

Когда Баки просыпается следующим утром, Стив уже не спал около часа. Он сидел на кровати, накрыв бедра простыней, рядом с уютно устроившимся на своей половине Барнсом. Альбом был рядом, а солнечные лучи так хорошо освещали комнату, что Стив решил воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы доделать вчерашнюю работу.

Он улыбается, когда Баки бросает взгляд на него и подползает ближе.

— Что-то хорошее? — спрашивает он хриплым ото сна голосом. На нем все еще косметика: помада почти стерлась, только легкий оттенок красного на губах, а тени превратились в одно большое пятно.

— Еще немного грязных комиксов, — отвечает Стив. Он поворачивает страницу, чтобы показать рисунок Баки: у женской версии Джеймса Барнса кудрявые темные волосы, и они спадают на плечи, она смотрит на читателя, а губы растянуты вокруг прекрасного толстого члена. — Что я могу сказать? — Стив пожимает плечами. — Ты меня вдохновляешь.

— Я покажу тебе вдохновение, умник, — говорит Баки, и они вместе падают на простыни.


End file.
